This invention is directed toward a meat skinning machine and more specifically, a clamping mechanism for holding a blade of a meat skinning machine.
Meat skinning machines are well known in the art and typically have a gripper roll with a plurality of teeth positioned underneath and adjacent to an elongated sharp cutting blade which is held in place by a shoe and a clamp that binds the blade between the clamp and the shoe. As the meat is moved toward the blade, it is gripped by the teeth on the gripper roll which draws the meat product into contact with the blade whereby a layer of skin is cut from the meat and pulled between the gripper roll and the shoe while the meat moves upwardly over the blade and the clamp.
A problem that has plagued skinning machines is that during trimming a layer of fat is received between the shoe and the clamp which builds up separating the shoe and the clamp and pushing the blade outwardly. As a result, as the blade extends outwardly, a cut thicker than desired will occur or the blade will be displaced causing safety problems. Also, the fat build up tends to cause undue stress on locking pins and screws used to secure the clamp to the shoe. Therefore, a need exists for a means to maintain the position of the blade without additional clamping force.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved clamping mechanism for a meat skinner that reduces fat buildup between the clamp and shoe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an improved clamping mechanism that will maintain the blade in a desired position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a meat skinning device that is safer to use and maintain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a meat skinning device that reduces wear on locking pins and screws.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.